


Sugar Dick

by ProxyOne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Hannibal knows exactly what Will wants, I'd say I'm sorry but we all know I'm not, M/M, Sugar Dick Challenge, dessert time, even when he doesn't say it outloud, hannibalcreative, mostly - Freeform, my crack seems to verge on serious crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxyOne/pseuds/ProxyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Will has a sugar craving, and Hannibal is only too happy to oblige</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Dick

**Author's Note:**

> _A few of us in the @hannibalcreative collective had a very random conversation that resulted in this: -_
> 
> _Impromptu Mini challenge: Write a drabble (up to 1000 words) on the subject of Sugar Dick to post on the weekend of 28/29 May. Hannigram, Spacedogs, Rarepair - you decide!_
> 
> Summary shamelessly stolen from [TigerPrawn](http://desperatelyseekingcannibals.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please forgive my utter lack of imagination when it comes to the title.

“I'm hungry,” Will whined down the phone. And it was true, he was hungry, but what he mostly was was lazy and horny. Hannibal didn't need to know that, though. It was much more fun trying to see exactly what he could make Hannibal do for him. He had yet to find any limits.

“Make yourself some food, then,” came the affectionately exasperated reply.

“I can't cook and you know it.”

“You _can_ cook, and _you_ know it.”

“Yeah, but I want dessert afterwards. One of those really elaborate ones you make all the time.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Please?”

The silence lasted a beat longer, then Hannibal sighed.

“Come over now. I'll have something ready for you by the time you get here.”

Will smiled in triumph, the mission a success. Sure, it would have been much faster to just throw something together himself, but where was the fun in that?

…

By the time Will opened the door to Hannibal's house, the smells from whatever it was he was cooking were wafting throughout the space, making Will's mouth begin to water. The overly long drive had only exacerbated his appetite, it would seem. He wandered into the dining room and took his place at the table, waiting to see Hannibal's reaction. For all that the man had very little patience with the rude normally, Will had yet to be able to provoke a reaction from him.

Indeed, he had only been sitting for a minute or two when the door to the kitchen opened and Hannibal's head poked around the corner.

“Ah Will, right on time. Allow me to set the table, and we shall begin.”

He vanished again, leaving Will to sit and stare at the now vacated doorway until he returned, knives and forks in hand. He laid out Will's place settings first, leaning in to leave a lingering kiss on Will's lips as he did so.

“Mmmm, hello to you, too,” Will murmured, his eyes fluttering back open when Hannibal moved to set his own place. Hannibal merely smiled indulgently, then returned to the kitchen to retrieve their plates.

This was exactly the sort of thing Will had been hoping Hannibal would make: rich, dark sauce coating slices of meat, with just enough vegetables to prevent it from being an entirely carnivorous meal. It was perfect, and Will said as much to Hannibal. Hannibal smiled and lowered his eyes, just slightly, so small that on anyone else it would barely have been noticeable, but on Hannibal it told Will exactly how flustered his compliments made the man. It pleased him.

“I do believe, however, that you mentioned dessert. I have something special for you tonight.”

That piqued Will's interest.

“Oh yes, and what is that?” he asked, sitting up a little straighter.

“That would spoil the surprise,” Hannibal answered. “Stay here, and when I tell you to close your eyes, keep them closed until I tell you to open them.”

Will raised an eyebrow at the dominant tone Hannibal used, but nodded his head anyway. This should be interesting. Hannibal always like to make a show of presenting his cooking, so for him to want to have Will unaware of what it was until it was in front of him meant it was something particularly exceptional. It was always difficult to refrain from watching Hannibal's ass as he walked away from Will and he didn't even bother to try, leering at the sight as Hannibal disappeared back through the door.

The wait wasn't helping his horniness, either, it appeared.

He sat back and listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen; the refrigerator opening, plates clicking on the bench, a hiss from Hannibal that nearly had Will getting out of his chair to see what could have caused _that_. Will was just starting to wonder if maybe he should go and help, because dessert had never taken this long before, when Hannibal's voice rang out, telling him to close his eyes.

With a smirk Will complied, more than a little amused and how determined Hannibal seemed to be to preserve the surprise until the last second. He focused all his attention on what he could smell and hear, in a bid to work out what it could be. Hannibal moved closer, his footsteps oddly careful and deliberate for him; it threw Will a little. Maybe it was something heavy that he was carrying? As he grew closer, the smell of chocolate filled the air, undercut with something musky. He frowned as he tried to work it out.

“Open your eyes, Will,” Hannibal purred from directly above him. His eyes opened to a plate held right next to his face, rather than on the table, Hannibal holding it very close to his own body. Will found himself doing a double take, then stared up at Hannibal's altogether too smug face.

“Hannibal, did you … did you _coat your dick in chocolate_?”

And yes, with another look it was clear that Hannibal had done just that. His erect cock – he must have fluffed himself beforehand – rested on the plate, perfectly painted with glistening chocolate. It was decorated with delicately crafted and colourful sugar flowers, and what appeared to be edible gold leaf was sparingly, but artfully, strewn across the display.

Hannibal leaned down, manoeuvring his body to avoid disturbing the beautifully presented dessert.

“You think I couldn't tell what you really wanted, Will?” he whispered into Will's ear with a smirk.

Will shivered and closed his eyes. When he opened them again Hannibal straightened, standing with a flourish. Will looked back and the plate, shrugged, and opened his mouth.

This was one meal Will intended to savour.

 


End file.
